charlie_murderfandomcom-20200214-history
Grok Rock Radio
Grok Rock Radio is a radio show with DJ host Cousin Giovanni constantly playing music and interviewing listeners about the happenings in the world of Charlie Murder which can be heard inside Tattoo Parlors. Grok Rock Radio is also the host of the Battle of the Band in The Live Devil Amusement Park. Transcript Part 1 :Break intro :Giovanni: And we're back. I'm your host, Cousin Giovanni. Subject: Rock n' Roll beat downs, yay or neigh? Punk rock super group, Charlie Murder, just had to be revived by paramedics after being beat into an inch of their collectable lives by rival death metal band, Gore Quaffer. We've asked our listeners to call and enlighten us with their always colorful opinions. Mark! You're on the air with Grok Rock! Mark, what do you think? :Mark: sluggishly So uh, I was, uh, sitting in coffee shop and there mumbling :Giovanni: Uh-huh... S-so can you tell- So can you tell us- :Mark: sluggishly So, there should be a law about "you can't do that anymore," 'cause I was just trying to- :Giovanni: Heh, I'm pretty sure there is a law. Okay, thank you first caller, you know what? We're talking about Charlie Murder, let's play some. Here we have Charlie Murder with When I Save the World. You're listening to WGRQ, Grok Rock! :I Save the World plays :Break intro :Giovanni: You know I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you, I absolutely HATE that song. But I figured, you know, it's night uh, Charlie Murder getting beaten up by Gore Quaffer, great night to do it, great night to play some Charlie Murder. We've got some more listeners on the line but turns out there has been a recent development. Gore Quaffer went about from ninety-five percent evil to one-hundred percent PURE evil. That's right, they've got minions, they've got armies of the dead, they've got it all. It's turning into a real bad night to go out, and if you've got anything to do, if you've got any grocery shopping you may want to wait until tomorrow, until they can get it all sorted out. Okay, listeners, callin' in, what do we have? Michelle! Michelle thinks that Charlie Murder deserved to get beat up. Michelle, you're in the air with WGRQ, tell us why? :Michelle: Well, first of all, you're putting words in my mouth. I didn't say they "deserve" to be beat up, necessarily. :Giovanni: So you don't actually want to murder Charlie Murder? :Michelle: I just think, celebrities and especially ,indie celebrities, have this air about them where they think they're the coolest thing in the world and they're- they're like the godess's gift to mankind. :Giovanni: Uh-huh. :Michelle: You know what? I like a lot of their songs, but their just getting so egotistical, y'know? :Giovanni: Heh, yeah, we are talking about the band that gave you I'm the Best Thing in the World and You're Not. :Michelle: Guys like them just need a really big wake up call. And on top of all that they squandered every opportunity they had to promote women in Punk Rock. I really hope they could learn from this situation. :Giovanni: And thank you, Michelle, for the first ??? endorsement of violence against the punk rock group. Okay, we're gonna take a quick commercial break but then we're gonna be back with more music, more weirdos, and more Grok Rock! :Coffee Comercial break :Do you like coffee? :Come to Protto Coffee! :We have all the Coffees, lettes, expressos. :It's on Art Street :Protto Coffee, :It's MAAAARVELOUS~~ :Break intro :Giovanni: Hey listeners, it's your favorite DJ, Cousin Giovanni! Boy, don't you love that commercial? I love that commercial! We are talking Charlie Murder, we're talking Gore Quaffer, we're talking violence in the streets, we're talking end of days! We're having our listeners call in to let us know what YOU think about all that stuff goin' on out there. We've got Max on the air! Max, what do you think? :Maximilian: accent Ya, my name is not Max it's Maximilian. :Giovanni: Uh, terribly sorry, Maximialian. Maximilian, tell us what you think. Violence in the street, what's up, what do you think? :Maximilian: accent ... Well if you'd stop interrupting me I would tell you- :Giovanni: Sorry, Max, you're kind of a dick. Next caller. :Unnamed Caller#1: shouting THIS ISN'T ABOUT GOD, IT'S ABOUT WHO'S RIGHT AND WHO'S WRONG, THIS IS ABOUT THEM AND US, THIS IS ABOUT THE PROLETARIAN VERSUS THE ARISTOCRACY, MAN! IT'S ABOUT THE NINETY-NINE PERCENT VERSUS THE ONE PERCENT! I'M TELLING YOU- :Giovanni: So you think that Charlie Murder is the nin- stuttering :Unnamed Caller#1: shouting IT'S ALL COMING DOWN TONIGHT, IT'S ALL COMING DOWN. YOU HAVE TO BE THERE! WE'RE DYING OUT HERE! WE'RE DYING OUT HERE! :Giovanni: Yeah, I don't know, tell him to skip to the next call. Caller, what's up? :Unnamed Caller#2: thick lisp Charlie Murder used to be good, then they sold out, and they're not GOOD - ANYMORE. :Giovanni: So aside from who's selling out and who's not selling out. Do you think Gore Quaffer was justified in nearly killing Charlie Murder over a rivalry that's gone on for far too long? :Unnamed Caller#2: thick lisp I don't know if they're justified, but they used to be good, and then they sold out, and now they're- :Giovanni: -I think I can see where this one's going. Alright! Let's play some more music, this song's About a Mouthful of Zombies, sounds familiar? Let's do it! WGRQ, Grok Rock! :a Mouthful of Zombies plays Part 2 :Break intro :Giovanni:' Hey it's your host, Cousin Giovanni, we've been talking Charlie Murder and Gore Quaffer and some crazy, crazy beat downs. I've been asking all my listeners tonight what they think about all this violence, but now here's a new question. Listeners, you tell me who should win, we're talking cage match to the death. No holds, barred. Charlie Murder, Gore Quaffer, le'me know. You're on the air, WGRQ, Grok Rock, what do you think? :'Unnamed Caller#3: Dude, Charlie Murder rocks Gore Quaffer so hard it's ridiculous, I love it!-'' :'Giovanni:' You're on the air with Grok Rock. :'Unnamed Caller#4:' Yeah, Gore Quaffer should win... definitely... :'Giovanni:' You're on the air with Grok Rock. Charlie Murder or Gore Quaffer, what do you think? :'Unnamed Caller#5:' and squealing CHARLIE MURDER, CHARLIE MURDER, CHARLIE MURDER!!! :'Giovanni:' You're on the air with Grok Rock. :'Unnamed Caller#6:' snarling Gore Quaffer is AWESOME. :'Giovanni:' You're on the air with Grok Rock. What do you think? :'Unnamed Caller#7:' Dude, screw both of those bands, I don't- :'Giovanni:' You're on the air with Grok Rock. What do you want, Charlie Murder or Gore Quaffer, what do we got? :'Unnamed Crowd:' cheering CHARLIE MURDER! :'Giovanni:' You're on the air with Grok Rock, what do you want? :'Unnamed Caller#8:' Aw, crap, I was- I was trying to call the pizza place- :'Giovanni:' Alright! That's enough of that, let's hear some tunes! Here's a little track called Turkey Murder, you're listening to 1035, 1039, WGRQ, Grok Rock! :Murder plays :Break intro :'Giovanni:' And we're back. I'm your host, Cousin Giovanni. We've been talking a lot of Charlie Murder and we're gonna not stop doing that. Alright, I got another caller calling in. Dan, what is your opinion? :'Dan:' Yea, I don't want to take up too much of your time here, but I think nobody's dealing with the reality of the Charlie Murder situation, which is that Charlie Murder sold out so long ago it doesn't matter what happens to them now. They haven't been good for years, you can tell very clearly if you went to any of their early shows, everything was completely different from their last shows. The most recent shows have been really crappy, and you know why? It's because they gave up, they lost the passion, they got the ???, that's all they wanted - that was fine - they got their major label deal and- y'know. If you compare any of that stuff to the first EP, that five track EP, that was the only thing that ever mattered, that was the only thing that they ever did that ever mattered. And I think that it's- it's a shame and a sin that they have fallen so far so fast, and now everybody's defending them but really what it's all about is - What have you- What have you done for us fans lately? You guys have- I mean, let's face it, Charlie Murder has sold-out a long time ago, and people are giving him a pass because they USED to like them, because they want to cling on some sort of, like, out dated nostalgia- :'Giovanni:' A-alright, Dan, Dan, Dan. W-what's the point? What is your point? :'Dan:' The Truth is the music in this country is dying, and it's never been very good, but- I mean, what little ''great things that we had died after Charlie Murder got signed anyway. So, what are we now? Now we're living in a- in an entire world full of fantasy full of, like, posers standing there looking good, they buy their guitars based on what color it is, not what it sounds like, and they want to look good, and it's more important to have a good stylist than a good song writer. And instead we're-we're, like, fated to them, a world where watching reality TV is telling us what we should like, and what kind of records we should like, and what kind of pop idols we should support. Now, I don't go for ANY of that stuff and I think the that Charlie Murder is part of the problem. :Giovanni: Y'know, Dan, uh, I was gonna give you about thirty seconds but this is interesting. Carry on, sir. :Dan: If you're not listening to the old stuff on Charlie Murder, then you don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Because it was the original EPs that really set them on p-pace, and I had a lot of faith for them, and I supported them a lot ??? I went to all the shows. But if you look at them recently they haven't been doing anything of value, they haven't been adding ANYTHING in the musical community. And this is just what happens, this is what happens when you sell out. When you sell out, you get everything that you deserve. And you get everything that you want, and you should be careful what you want, be careful about what you think you deserve, because what you're gonna get is not necessarily even what you want it to be, or what other people want for you, but that's the Truth! And I think that if you think about it, you know that that's the Truth. So, I'm gonna keep listening to my same Charlie Murder EP, that I've been listening to for years because it's the only honest thing that they've ever done as a band in the first place. I don't really care what happens from now on, because this is just- this is inevitable, this is society, this is our entire musical world breaking down, CRUMBLING, around you. And this is what we have deserved, this is what we asked for, we wanted them to do this, they wanted it, they got greedy, we got greedy. Everybody is in the same boat now. And the real music died a long time ago, and I think it's pretty, ABSOLUTELY obvious, I mean just look at it, I don't even have to explain what I'm talking about because if you know Charlie Murder, if you really know Charlie Murder then you know exactly what I'm talking about. And if you have the original EP then I would say 'hold on to that,' because that's the only honest thing that they've done. And since then, I don't that anything is really gonna matter ever again and I'm- and oh everybody's all like "boo-hoo, how could this happened?" But you know what? :Giovanni: Dan, I do not know what. :Dan: This was inevitable, and if you're really seriously a good fan of it and if you know what you're talking about when it comes to music then believe me, I know there's a lot of people out there that think they know what their talking about when it comes to music, but their not really talking about anything that matters to anybody else but to themselves, but if you're not one of these self-centered, music elitist pricks, then you absolutely know that Charlie Murder was over a long time ago. I'm done. :Giovanni: Okay! It sounds like Dan is done. Well! We will come back with some more music after this short word from our sponsor. :Commercial :His whole life, he only dreamed of surfing a big, big wave :George: '"''I really want to surf a big, big, wave!" :But some dreams are not meant to be :'''Woman: ''"George, you're allergic to water"'' :What will one kid do when his dreams are greater than his allergies? :Woman: ''"No! Don't do it, Geoge!"'' :George: ''"But I really really want to!"'' :Woman: ''"You'll- you'll die!"'' :See how in the end they find out it was all in George's head :Woman: ''"Look, George. You're drinking water!"'' :George: ''"And I'm not dying at all!"'' :Woman: ''"Oh s**t, we just gave away the entire ending"'' :Take your family to the heartwarming movie event of the year :Allergic to Fear: the George Crimsinston Story, only in 3D Callers *'Mark' - Mark is the first caller of GrokRock about the Charlie Murder beatdown incident. He speaks in a disoriented, sluggish manner and has apparently witnessed the Charlie Murder beatdown from a nearby coffee shop in Art Street (ProttoCoffee). *'Michelle' - Michelle is the only female caller in the recordings and is voiced by Michelle Silva. She likes Charlie Murder's songs but think their getting too full of themselves and that the beatdown was the wake up call they needed. She hopes that the band will learn something from their situation. *'Maximillian' - Maximillian is a caller with a thick lisp and a big ego, his interview was cut short by Giovanni for his egotistic attitude. *'Unnamed Caller#'1 - This caller was called up after dismissing Maximillian. He starts off shouting how important the Charlie Murder vs Gore Quaffer battle is, then repeatedly states that 'they're dying out there', seeing that the Fall is currently happening in the game, it might be safe to assume that he meant it literally. Overwhelmed by the caller's shouting, Giovanni skips to the next. *'Unnamed Caller#2' - Antoher thick lisped caller who's full of himself. Giovanni skips this guy once he figured out he wasn't going to talk about the beatdown at all and will just continue to claim that Charlie Murder sold out. Notes *All voices heard in the GrockRock Radio recordings were voiced by James Silva, except for Michelle who was voiced by Michelle Silva. Both of which are the only human members of Ska Studios.